Confession: A Dekaranger Love Story
by William Raymer
Summary: In the aftermath of Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, things are changing for the staff of Earth Branch...and Ban in particular!
1. Chapter 1

_Confession: A Dekaranger Love Story_

By William "Blissey" Raymer

This story was inspired by exchanges between Ban and Houji, Ban and Kai and Umeko and Sen-chan in the 2005 Toei Company Ltd. "V-Cinema" (direct-to-video) motion picture _Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger_. Toei owns all characters and related content, while I merely own the basic storyline concept.

The two prologue chapters take place one week after the events of _Magiranger vs. Dekaranger_, while the remaining story chapters take place one year following.

PROLOGUE I

Akaza Banban was on the spot ever since his ex-partner in the Earth Branch of the Galactic Special Police, Tomasu Houji, challenged him to confess his feeling for the love of his life.

It had been nearly two years since the "Golden Snow Affair," when Ban had met Mari Gold, a Special Police officer from Planet Leslie and fell in love with her. It was then during the recent "Flower of Heaven Affair," when the Dekarangers of Earth Branch fought alongside the family of warriors known as Mahou Sentai Magiranger, that Houji had challenged Ban to confess to Mari.

After a couple of days of contemplation, Ban decided to do just that. And so, he traveled to Planet Leslie's DekaBase to see her. However, the head of the Leslie Branch informed Ban that Mari had been transferred to Earth Branch following a shake-up in the Earth Branch command structure.

It seemed that Chief Numa-O, the Supreme Commander of the Galactic Special Police, had been appointed to the court that approved Alienizers for deletion and had named Doggy Kruger, the commander of Earth Branch, to be his successor.

Kruger, or so Ban had been told, wanted to see him upon his return to Earth. And so, Ban high-tailed it back to Earth. Upon his arrival back at Earth's DekaBase, Ban was met by another of his former teammates.

"Hello, _sempai_," Aira Tetkan, alias "Tetsu," said. "It has been a very chaotic couple of days here since the big shakeup."

"I can imagine, _kouhai_," Ban said as he and Tetsu walked away from the landing pad. "I didn't find out Mari had been transferred to Earth until I had made it all the way to Leslie."

"So, when does Boss leave for Supreme Command?" Ban said as he and Tetsu stepped onto an escalator which took them into the main body of the DekaBase. "Three days," Tetsu said. "That ought to give him plenty of time to brief his successor."

"Who is it?" Ban said. "If I'm to head the new Fire Squad training facility here on Earth, I need to know who I'm going to be working under." "No one knows," Tetsu said. "Chief Numa-O has not publically named the new head of Earth Branch, pending a private notification directly to the chosen one. But, rumor has it that someone from the staff of Earth Branch will be selected."

"I know it will not be Swan-san," Ban said. "She'd much rather continue to be our technologist." "Nonsense," Tetsu said. "Swan-san is one of us-a Dekaranger. And if she is chosen, I am sure she will be a good commander."

"I'm sure I would be, but I'm not the one," a voice from behind Ban and Tetsu said. Ban turned and saw Swan Shiratori, the chief mechanic of Earth Branch and, for a brief period, the warrior known as DekaSwan.

"I'm glad you are back, Ban," Swan said. "Doggy wanted to see you immediately. Please follow me." "I'll see you at Kyoryu-ya later for a bite," Ban said to Tetsu. "I'm looking forward to it," Tetsu said.

As Tetsu left to check the duty roster, Swan turned to Ban. "I had this prepared, just in case," she said, handing Ban a small red case with gold trim.

Ban opened it, revealing a small gold ring with a ruby in the center. He put it in a pocket of his uniform then smiled at Swan. "I owe you one, Swan-san," Ban said. "I hope our plan works."

"It _will_ work, Ban," Swan said. "Now, off with you, and good luck." "Thanks again, Swan-san," Ban said. As Swan left, Ban reached for his SP License and switched on its communications function. "Boss, this is Ban. Where are you?" he said.

"_I'm in my office just off of the DekaRoom,_" Doggy said. "_I'm just packing up a few things before I leave._" "I remember the way there, Boss. I'm on my way," Ban said before closing the SP License and putting it back in the holster on his back.

Doggy had just put a photo taken at the party just after the completion of the "Flower of Heaven Affair," with the Dekarangers and Magirangers together, in his carry-all bag when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"_It's Ban_," the voice on the other side said. "Come in," Doggy said. The door slid open, allowing Ban to walk in. "Ah, good. You're finally back," Doggy said. "I just wanted to congratulate you."

"For…for what?" Ban said, suddenly feeling nervous. If Doggy knew about his plans for Mari, then she probably did, too.

"For being named the new commander of Earth Branch," Doggy said, handing Ban a piece of paper. Ban looked at its contents: a personnel transfer order from Chief Numa-O which noted that Akaza Banban had been transferred from Fire Squad back to Earth Branch and assigned as the new division commander.

"What do you think I was congratulating you for?" Doggy said. "Oh, it's nothing, Boss," Ban said. "It's just a _personal matter_ that I intend to handle when I am off-duty."

"I understand," Doggy said. "In any case, the transfer ceremony will be held tomorrow at 1400." "Roger," Ban said.

"Before you leave here, I just wanted you to know that as the new commander of Earth Branch, you will also become DekaMaster. I have asked Swan-san to prepare a new Master License, programmed to generate a DekaMaster suit designed to your specifications. So please go see her as soon as you are done here," Doggy said. "Dismissed."

Ban saluted Doggy then left his office.

A few levels down, in her quarters, Mari woke up from a nap she took after finishing her intake briefing. She pressed a button on her bedside table. A monitor screen rose from the table's surface. "What is the location of Akaza Banban?" she said.

A cutaway map of the DekaBase appeared on the screen and zeroed in on the Repair Bay, located three levels below the living quarters for Earth Branch staff. Mari threw on some Leslie casual wear and left to find him.

In the Repair Bay, Ban and Swan stood and watched as one of Swan's assistants put the finishing touches on a brand new Master License. "Nice job, Bill," Swan said. "You outdid yourself on that one."

"Thank you, ma'am," Bill said. "It's worth it just to help the new commander of Earth Branch, whoever he, she or it may be. By the way, isn't Commander Kruger supposed to make the announcement as to who the new commander is soon? After all, the transfer ceremony is tomorrow."

Suddenly, a chime rang out over the DekaBase's public address system. "Here it is now," Ban said. "_Attention, all Earth Branch personnel. This is the commander,_" Doggy said. "_I can now reveal to you that Akaza Banban has been named the new commander of Earth Branch._"

Bill looked at Ban, who had a sheepish grin on his face.

Meanwhile, Mari stopped in her tracks at Doggy's announcement. "Ban?" she exclaimed. "_As previously announced, the command transfer ceremony for Commander-elect Banban will occur tomorrow at 1400 hours_," Doggy continued. "_That is all._"

Mari started running to the Repair Bay. Hopefully, she thought, Ban would still be there.

"Well, Swan-san, I gotta head to bed," Ban said. "It's gonna be a big day tomorrow." "I can only imagine how big, Commander," Swan said.

Before Ban could step back into the corridor, the door into the Repair Bay slid open, revealing Mari. "Mari, I have been looking forward to seeing you again," Ban said. "Swan-san, Bill, please excuse us." "Of course, Commander," Swan said. She and Bill went into Swan's office.

"Mari-chan, ever since we met two years ago, I have felt feelings for you like no other female being I have ever met," Ban said.

"Thank you for saying so, Ban," Mari said. "I can say the same for you compared to no other male being."

"With that having been said, I feel it is the right time to take our relationship to the next level," Ban said. He reached into the pocket where he put the ring Swan had procured for him and pulled it out. With a deep breath, Ban fell to one knee.

As he did so, he opened the case, allowing Mari to see the ring. Mari gasped then felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks. "Mari Gold, the most beautiful woman on Leslie, Earth or any other planet in this galaxy…will you marry me?" 

_::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 2

_Confession: A Dekaranger Love Story_

PROLOGUE II

Mari stood frozen in time for a few moments. Ban could tell that she was debating whether to accept his proposal.

Elsewhere in DekaBase, Tetsu stood with Houji and the other members of the Earth Branch Dekarangers in the DekaRoom as they watched the live feed from the Repair Bay. "He finally did it," Houji said. "Now, it's all up to Mari."

Senichi Enari, alias "Sen-chan," looked first at the monitor screen then to the love of his life, Dekaranger teammate Koume Koudou, alias "Umeko." Deep inside of him, Sen-chan harbored a bit of jealousy at Ban for being farther along in his relationship with Mari than Sen-chan was with Umeko.

But, suddenly, Ban looked up at the camera which was transmitting the happenings to the DekaRoom and smiled. "_Nice try, you guys,_" he said before tapping a control which caused the DekaRoom monitor to go blank. All of the Dekarangers groaned in disappointment.

Back in the Repair Bay, Ban turned his attentions back to Mari, who was still crying. But, she moved her head…and nodded. "Yes, Akaza. Yes, I will marry you," she said. Ban took the ring out of the case and put it on Mari's finger. They then kissed to seal the engagement.

"You can come out now, you two," Ban said. Swan and Bill exited Swan's office. "I'll expect you two to keep quiet about this until the transfer of command ceremony tomorrow," Ban said. "My former teammates already know I have proposed, but they don't know if Mari accepted. And THEY WILL NOT KNOW until I tell them tomorrow…or I will want to know the reason why."

"Of course, Ban," Swan said. "Your secret is safe with us," Bill added. Ban then turned to Mari. "Welcome to Earth Branch, Mari," he said.

"And a better welcome I could never have imagined," Mari said before kissing Ban again.

Back in the DekaRoom, Tetsu was trying to calm down his teammates, who were still disappointed at not getting to see Mari's reaction to Ban's proposal. "Everyone, I'm sure _sempai_ has his reasons for not wanting us to see if Mari accepted his proposal," he said.

Marika Reimon, alias "Jasmine," nodded. "Yes, like Mari turning him down," she said. "Wrong," Umeko said. "I am quite sure that she accepted."

"Agreed," Houji said. Sen-chan did not respond—he was in his handstand thinking pose. He was deciding what to do in his own situation. Suddenly, he drew himself back up to a vertical base and shouted, "I've got it!" He then bounded out of the DekaRoom.

"What is he so excited about?" Tetsu asked. "Dunno," Umeko said.

That night, Sen-chan drove to a florist near DekaBase. The clerk on duty smiled as he walked in. "Hello, Officer. Welcome to our shop," she said. "Is there anything wrong?" "No," Sen-chan said. "I'm here on personal business. I'd like a dozen pink carnations, please."

"Is there anything you want written on the card?" the clerk said. "Yes," Sen-chan said. "'To Umeko, the love of my life. Sincerely, Sen-chan.'"

A voice from the back of the shop caught Sen-chan's attention. "Yamasaki-san, what's going on out there?" the voice said.

"It's just a customer, Katsuda-san," the clerk said. "Go back to your yakisoba." "All right," the boss said. The clerk turned back to Sen-chan, a bouquet of flowers in her arms.

"Here you go, Officer," the clerk said in handing the bouquet to Sen-chan. "Have a wonderful evening."

"Before I leave, I must know, miss," Sen-chan said. "Would you happen to know a man named Kai Ozu?"

"Yes. He is my boyfriend," the clerk said. "How do _you _know him?" "His family was eating at a restaurant that was attacked by an Alienizer recently. I helped rescue him, and he mentioned you by name," Sen-chan said.

Of course, Sen-chan decided not to mention the true story of how he really knew Kai and what he had mentioned about Yamasaki-san.

"Well, again, have a wonderful evening," the clerk said. "I will," Sen-chan said before he left the flower shop.

Back at DekaBase, Sen-chan stood outside Umeko's quarters with the bouquet of flowers in his arms. He reached out and touched the door chime control. "_Who is it?_" the voice on the other end said.

"It's Senichi," Sen-chan said. "_Come in, Sen-chan,_" Umeko said. The door slid open, revealing Umeko. She had just changed into her civilian nightclothes. She gasped when she saw the bouquet of flowers in Sen-chan's arms. "For me?" Umeko asked.

"Of course," Sen-chan said before handing the bouquet to Umeko. She started to cry when she read the note on the card attached to the flowers. "I love you, Umeko," Sen-chan said.

"I love you too, Sen-chan," Umeko responded. She set the flowers down on a table and kissed Sen-chan.

The next morning, all of DekaBase's attached personnel stood in the enormous courtyard in the center of DekaBase. On a stage stood Chief Numa-O, Doggy and Ban. Numa-O walked up to the lectern and nodded at the assembled officers and sworn personnel.

"Today is a very special day for the Earth Branch of the Galactic Special Police," he began. "As I ascend to the Ultimate Court, Earth Branch Commander Doggy Kruger shall ascend to be the new Chief of the GSP. In turn, a new Earth Branch Commander and DekaMaster is now required."

Numa-O turned to look at Ban for a moment, then turned back to face the crowd. "Ladies and gentlebeings, may I present the new Commander of this Earth Branch, Commander Akaza Banban!" Numa-O said in introduction.

The gathered personnel applauded as Ban stepped up to the lectern. "Thank you, Judge Numa-O, Chief Kruger, ladies and gentlebeings, for your kind applause," he began. "As I begin my tenure as Commander of Earth Branch, I have already made a few personnel decisions."

"Will Tomasu Houji step up on stage, please?" Ban said. Houji walked up on stage and up to the lectern. "Partner, since I was first assigned to Earth Branch nearly three years ago, I have considered you a fine officer and a very close and good friend. Therefore, I am proud to name you the new DekaRed of Earth Branch."

Ban handed Houji his old DekaRed SP license. "Good luck, old friend," Ban said. "How many times have I told you—don't call me 'partner?'" Houji said. Then, Ban and Houji hugged. Over the applause, Ban could barely hear Houji whisper, "Did she say 'yes?'"

"I'll get to that," Ban responded. As soon as the hug broke, Ban turned back to the audience as Houji moved to rejoin the other DekaRangers.

"I would also like to introduce our new Special Investigations Unit representative—a woman whom I love and respect. Ladies and gentlebeings, I would like you to meet my fiancée, Officer Mari Gold," Ban said.

The DekaRangers smiled as Mari walked on stage. "Before you get to complaining about favoritism, let me say that G.S.P. regulations do not forbid romance between officers—as long as all activities related to said romances occur on officers' private time," Ban said. "Isn't that right, Umeko and Sen-chan?"

Laughter erupted from the audience as Umeko and Sen-chan blushed. "I shall make further personnel announcements as we all adjust to the new way," Ban said. "Thank you all."

The audience cheered as Ban and Mari stepped off stage and moved over to where the other DekaRangers were standing. "There. I'm engaged. Are you all happy?" Ban said.

"Yes," all of the DekaRangers said. Suddenly, a loud and mechanical-sounding bark could be heard over the din of conversation.

"Murphy!" Umeko said. Murphy K-9 hopped up to where the DekaRangers were standing. It then then started to "lick" Ban. "Hello, Murphy. I am gonna miss working directly with you, but I am sure Houji will enjoy the privilege of wearing you as the Battlizer."

Murphy barked in agreement, then moved over to Houji and began to show affection to him. "The more things changes, the more they stay the same," Ban said.

_::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 3

_Confession: A Dekaranger Love Story_

Chapter 1

_Note: Since the entirety of this story takes place in 2006, a year after _Magiranger vs. Dekaranger_, this story WILL NOT address the _Dekaranger_ characters' contributions to the events of the 2011-2012 Sentai series _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_. Just wanted you to know..._

It has been one year since Ban became the commander of Earth Branch. In that time, situations requiring the services of the Dekarangers had arisen, though none were as serious as the battles with Agent Abrera.

As that time passed, the Magirangers had ended their battle and a new team of Sentai warriors—GoGo Sentai Boukenger—had arisen. Tetsu had even volunteered to assist the Boukengers and four other Sentai veterans in their fight against a being who had the ability to manipulate time.

Also, Bill had found a way to remove the one-hour-a-year restriction from Swan's SP License, allowing Swan to become a permanent Dekaranger. Bill then became the new chief mechanic of Earth Branch when Swan formally became an officer.

Finally, the day of reckoning had arrived: Ban and Mari's wedding. Ban woke up with a start when he heard the door chime into his quarters ring.

"Who is it?" Ban asked. "_It's Bill,_" the voice on the other side of the door said. "_I was asked by Swan to let you know that the visitors you asked people to keep an eye on have arrived._"

"Thank you, Bill," Ban said. "Tell Houji that I'll be there in ten minutes." "_Will do, Boss,_" Bill said. Ban sat in quiet thought for a few moments. It had been a year since he took command of Earth Branch from the man whom he used to call "Boss," and yet Ban still felt weird about people calling _him_ that.

In the courtyard, Houji (in his new DekaRed uniform) stood and waited for Ban to arrive. Six people approached him.

"Houji-_san_, it's nice to see you again," the one in red said. "Red looks good on you." "Thank you for saying so, Kai," Houji said. He directed his gaze to the woman in blue. "I see your family is going to grow soon."

Urara Ozu and her husband Hikaru both smiled. Hikaru then put his hand on Urara's bulging stomach. "I hope I can be a good father," Hikaru said. "I know you will, my husband," Urara said. Kai smiled as he saw Ban approach. "Hey, Ban. I see you took my advice," he said. "After all, you _are_ getting married today."

"And what about you, Kai-_kun_?" Ban asked as he shook Kai's hand. "Are you dating Yamazaki-_san?_" "Yes," Kai said. "In fact, I intend to ask her to marry me myself as soon as we finish up here at the DekaBase."

Tsubasa Ozu saw a familiar face. "Tetsu-_san_, wait up!" he said. Tetsu smiled when he saw Tsubasa. "Tsubasa, how have you been?" he asked. "Well, thank you," Tsubasa said. "Heard from Nanami-_san_ or Asuka-_san_ lately?"

"Nanami-_san_ is preparing to go on a world tour, while Asuka-_san _is back on Dino-Earth with his wife and children. All are well," Tetsu said.

"That's great," Tsubasa said. Any further conversation was silenced by an announcement from DekaBase's public address system. "_Attention, all personnel. Chief Kruger's shuttle is preparing for landing. DekaRangers, report to Landing Sector 3._"

"Let's go," Ban said. Houji nodded. "See you at the wedding, Ban," Kai said. Ban nodded, then followed Houji to the landing bay.

Doggy smiled when he saw the DekaRangers assembled before him. "Welcome back, Boss," Ban said. "It is wonderful to see you again."

"Same here, Ban," Doggy said. "There is one new face I do not recognize, however." Doggy walked up to the figure in green.

"His name is Sean Lazenby, from the country of New Zealand, Boss. He was the top cadet in his class at the Academy," Ban said. "After I was promoted to DekaMaster, Houji to DekaRed and Sen-chan to DekaBlue, his training record qualified him to become the new DekaGreen."

"It is an honour to finally meet you in person, Chief Kruger," Sean said. "I read so much about you at the Academy. Your treatise on swordplay techniques-_The Way of Vega_-is required and most interesting reading."

"Thank you for saying so, Sean," Doggy said. He then turned his attention to the woman standing next to Tetsu. "The uniform looks amazing on you, Swan."

"Thank you, Doggy," Swan said. "After Bill removed the time restriction, I received my certification. I am now a full-fledged officer of the G.S.P."

"And she has done quite well, if I do say so myself," Ban said. "Bill even improved upon the Blast Buggy prototype we used against the Gas Drinkers on Planet Leslie and made it into Swan's personal DekaMachine."

"Well then, it seems your former apprentice is doing well for himself in your old place, Swan," Doggy said. "That is quite true," Swan said.

A G.S.P. Academy cadet approached where the DekaRangers and Doggy were standing. "All is ready in the courtyard, Commander," she said to Ban.

"Very well," Ban said. "As our honored visitors, the MagiRangers, would say...it's Magical Showtime!"

_::TBC::_


End file.
